1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to tire changing equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to a mobile bead-breaking machine for separating a tire from its rim. More particularly, the present invention also relates to a mobile bead-breaking machine for separating an aircraft tire from its rim or wheel.
2. Background of the Invention
Tubeless pneumatic tires are mounted on wheels with rims that maintain an airtight seal between the tire and the rim. Bead breakers of various designs are used to break this airtight seal in order to remove or repair the tire. In order to de-mount a tire it must be separated from the tire rim at the seal, known as the bead, on the periphery of the tire and rim before the tire is forced away from the rim. Breaking the tire bead seal from the rim is a difficult task. Typically, the equipment operator is handling a heavy and unwieldy rim and tire.
Various devices have been conceived to break the bead of tires. In most cases, the devices are either large, stationary constructions or small hand held tools. There also exist specialized bead breakers for use with tires from particular modes of transportation. For instance, aircraft tires, which come in a variety of sizes, generally require specialized bead breakers. Military aircraft, particularly fighter aircraft, are frequently deployed to remote sites and there exists a need for a lightweight, easily transportable bead breaker that can operate under field conditions and service a number of different sizes and types of aircraft tires.
It is precisely because one of these devices does not exist that aircraft mechanics often resort to the use of the smaller, easier to handle hand tools that often damage or even destroy the tire in the mechanic's efforts to remove it from its rim. For example, mechanics often utilize a screwdriver and a hammer or even a crowbar in an attempt to break the tire bead. Use of such tools while likely posing the threat of damage to either the tire and/or the rim also poses dangers to the mechanics.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a lightweight, easily transportable bead breaking apparatus capable of quickly, effectively and accurately acting upon a tire/rim assembly. Such apparatus should be able to break the bead of a tire without further damage to either the tire or its rim and should be capable of operating under field conditions and servicing a number of different sizes and types of aircraft tires.